yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 046
"For the Sake of Family... The Gentle Avenger: III!!" is the forty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 5, 2012. Summary At Tron's hideout, Tron along with V is watching cartoons as III arrives, who wants to meet with Yuma. III believes that he and IV did not lose because of Kaito but because of Yuma. He also wonders how Yuma is able to duel that way and wants to find that out with his own eyes. To V's surprise Tron allows III to meet Yuma. Meanwhile somewhere in Heartland Yuma is desperately searching for an opponent to duel. As he runs around everywhere to find someone he runs into one duelist who fell down on the street. He, Tori and Astral find out that the man was beaten by Shark. Just in that moment they hear someone scream on the top of a construction plant. The three immediately run upstairs to find out what happened. There they see how Shark cruelly beats an other duelist and how on the floor around him many other duelists are lying. Yuma asks him what he is doing but Shark simply acts like he does not hear Yuma. As Yuma keeps on asking Shark what happened to him he responds that he is just fighting in the WDC and the only things that are moving him right now are hatred and revenge. In his opinion even Yuma is his enemy. Then he tries to leave but Yuma challenges him to a duel which Sharks. III who is about to watch the duel remembers Shark being taken by Number 32: Shark Drake. In the first shown turn of the duel Shark has already summoned two monsters and just attacked Yuma's "Gagaga Magician" with "Big Jaws" and then attacks directly with "Hammer Shark" but Yuma could activate his set trap "Tiny Resistance". It allows him to select one monster from his graveyard that has 1000 or less ATK and decrease the ATK of the attacking monster equal to the ATK of the selected monster. He chooses "Gagaga Girl". Shark continues his turn by summoning "Aero-Shark". He activates its effect which allows him to inflict 400 points damage for each card in Yuma's hand but Yuma is still not impressed. Shark ends his turn and Yuma draws one card. He summones "Gogogo Giant" and simply ends his turn to Astral's surprise. He asks Yuma why he did not attack but yuma responds that it does not matter. III notices Yuma duels just like he last time where he saw that Yuma dueled differently from himself, who duels with hatred and revenge in his mind.At the same time at Tron's hideout V asks Tron if it was okay to let III go but Tron answers that it is okay because III is a kind child that will surely return just like he did in the past. Meanwhile in some unknown turns later Shark summons "Black Ray Lancer". He attacks "Gogogo Giant" with him and destroys it. Then he attacks directly with "Aero Shark". But Yuma is still willing to fight. He tells Shark to show him all he got and that he will not care if he wins or loses. He asks Shark if he really hates him, he has to show him all of his hatred and bring on all his feelings. When the hatred disappears from his heart by that, Yuma will not mind because Shark used to be someone who loved dueling more than anything else but now it would seem like he even started hating duels. But then this heroic speech is interrupted because Yuma's stomach starts to growls. This makes Tori complain about Yuma's manners but it also makes Shark smile and the darkness around him disappears and he quits the duel and leaves. As he left Tori and Astral tell Yuma it was wrong to challenge Shark to such a duel because if Shark and him would have continued the duel Yuma would have lost all his Numbers. Tori also remembers him of the promise he made with his father, but Yuma says that he is sure that his father would have the same to save Shark. III gets interested in Yuma's father so he goes to Yuma's house and sneaks into the attic. There he find a photo of Yuma's parents which reminds him of his own family portrait. He looks up and realizes that he is surrounded by many ancient artifacts but then suddenly Yuma's grandma comes in asking who he is. At that time Yuma is walking through Heartland City, trying to find an opponent, as he gets an phone call from his grandmother. Little later he runs into his room and gets angry as he identifies III's clothes but then gets scared when III turns around because he is wearing an Aztec mask. III is amazed by all the things in Yuma's room and even knows from which culture and time he things are. He tells them that he likes the mask he just wore most because it reminds him of his favourite card. He explains that his OOPArts deck is focused around ancient civilisation and are connected to an other dimension. His father researched this. Yuma exitingly tells him his father was also an adverturer. Suddenly he realizes that it is not the right time to talk about stuff like this because it is the his familiy's fault that Hart got hurt. Getting serious again III bows down in front of Yuma and apologizes for the incident and asks him how he is able to duel like that. Yuma is a little confused and does not know how to answer properly but then says it is called Kattobingu. Then Kari shows up and says lunch is ready and III and Tori should also join them. Downstairs they all sit down and eat together. Lilly even brewed tea. When Kari and Yuma start to fight about Yuma's deck III remembers one winter night when he was younger. He and IV were laughing while V watched the snow fall. III showed IV the card he just got from their father: Aztec Mask Golem. IV gets jealous because only his younger brother is getting something from their father and takes the card. Both of them start to fight about the card until V tells them to be quiet, because their father does not like when they behave like that. III and IV sit down again and IV returns the card. V comes to the sofa and promises he will teach them dueling if they stay silent. After remembering this III starts to cry and runs away. Yuma chases after him because he wants to know what III really feels. At the same place where he dueled Hosaku one day ago III stops. Yuma asks him what is wrong with him and why his family had to kidnap Haruto but III is really angry and challenges Yuma to a Duel which Yuma accepted. III leaves and goes to Tron. He wants to get a new power from him. At Yuma's house Astral wonders why Yuma wants to Duel III. Yuma answers he want to know III's real thoughts. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Reginald "Shark" Kastle Duel begins from an unspecified turn. Yuma controls "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) in Defense Position, one Set card and has 4000 Life Points. Shark controls "Big Jaws" (1800/300) and "Hammer Shark" (1700/1500) in Attack Position and has an unspecified amount of Life Points. Shark's turn "Big Jaws" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician". "Hammer Shark" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Tiny Resistance", reducing the ATK of "Hammer Shark" by that of one monster in his Graveyard with less then 1000 ATK. He chooses "Gagaga Girl", so the ATK of "Hammer Shark" becomes 700 until the End Phase (Yuma 4000 → 3300). Shark overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" (1900/1000) in Attack Position."Hammer Shark" is a Level 4 monster. What effect allowed it to be treated as Level 3 is not specified. Shark activates the effect of "Aero Shark", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to Yuma equal to the number of card's in Shark's hand times 400. With three cards, he inflicts 1200 damage (Yuma 3300 → 2100). Yuma's turn Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Giant" (2000/0). Shark's turn An unknown amount of time is skipped. Shark Xyz Summons "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600) in Attack Position. "Black Ray Lancer" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Giant" (Yuma 2100 → 2000) and "Aero Shark" attacks directly (Yuma 2000 → 100). Shark's hand contains "Jawsman" and "Drill Barnacle". Shark chooses to cancel the Duel, so it ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Error * At the moment after it was Summoned, "Black Ray Lancer" was shown with blue-colored Xyz Material instead of purple-colored ones. Notes